Total Drama Resurrection
by The Swooce
Summary: After a long hiatus, Total Drama returns with sixteen new campers all battling it out to take home one million dollars. Fights will be had, alliances will be formed, all of this you get only get...ON TOTAL! DRAMA! RESURRECTION! T for mild cursing.


On a remote island on the outskirts of Western Canada, many of the island's wildlife is seen moving around and doing their regular thing while calm, relaxing music plays while the camera slowly panned over them. Everything seemed calm, until the previously relaxing music suddenly shifted to a more epic sounding tune and the camera shifted to a handsome looking man with a dark blue shirt with white sleeves and cargo pants. His hair was long, with the hair being parted in the middle.

"Welcome back to Pahkitew Island!" The man speaks. "Returning from a long hiatus to finally drop the long awaited season seven of the hottest reality show on television, right now!" The man proceeded to jab his thumb back at a few cabins located behind him. "Here's the deal for everyone who has never seen the show for some reason, sixteen campers have signed up to spend six weeks right here at this brand new summer camp in order to win one million dollars.

The shot changed to numerous areas of the island, showing many dangerous looking contraptions. "They'll compete in challenges against each other, and have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every few days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the brand new chute of shame and leave Total Drama for good."

The shot then switched to a campfire with numerous logs to the left of it. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmellow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle. Black flies. Grizzly bears. Disgusting camp food! And most importantly, each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on..."

The camera panned away as he said the well-known lines.

"Total! Drama! Resurrection!"

-intro-

"Welcome back to Total Drama Resurrection! All right, it's time to meet our first eight campers, and the first one just arrived!"

A boat arrives, where a short teenage man with a shaved head is standing there, crossing his arms and smiling as his noticeable muscles bulge. He wore a white tank top and blue jeans, and stepped off the boat and shook the host's hand.

"Meet our first camper, Brandon!" The host said. "What's up Chris?" Brandon spoke in a confident tone. "I'm here to prove that I can be the manliest of the manly, and the nicest of the guys." Another boat arrived seconds later, carrying a tan girl with pink sunglasses and holding a phone, taking pictures of herself whilst making obnoxious facial expressions.

"Our next camper is Veronica!" The host, now known as Chris said. The woman, Veronica, dashed over and stood next to Chris, and proceeded to take a selfie with him. Unfortunately, the flash was so bright, that Chris couldn't even say anything. That wasn't an issue however, as Veronica did the talking.

"Hi! I'm Veronica! You may know me as QueenCake on YouTube, and this is my official Total Drama debut!" Veronica skipped off, with Brandon watching her closely. Once Chris recovered, another boat arrived, carrying a brown haired teenager with white skin and a red shirt who showed little to no expression.

"Next up…" Chris paused to rub his eyes a bit. "...is Aaron!" The young man glanced at the island for a brief moment and shrugged. "No death traps so far, looks like my parents won't have to put out a warrant for your arrest...again…" Aaron said. "No worries, this island is completely safe!" Aaron raised a brow. "I seriously doubt that."

Another boat came into view, this time carrying two campers, a tall, black haired boy and a shorter blonde haired girl. The tall boy was glaring down at the girl, who seemed uncomfortable standing next to him. Considering the nasty glare, it was pretty easy to see why.

"Our next two campers are Corey and Penny." The girl, Penny was about to raise her hand, but Corey cut her off. "Enough of the introductions, where's the next boat, Penny should be heading home." Penny sighed at the harshness of Corey. "Corey, come on, mom signed us up so we could bond!"

"Yeah, we'll bond like oil and water." Penny's eyes lightened up hopefully at "bond", but Corey shook his head. "Oil and water don't mix idiot." Penny's expression fell, and the two walked off just as another boat arrived, this time carrying a black teen with a thick stubble and wearing a tye-dye shirt and a bandana.

"Alright, here's our next camper, James!" James looked to step out of the boat, but tripped and fell flat on his face. If he felt any pain, he didn't even show it, as his eyes were glazed over in a very obvious blissful state.

"Dude...it's so cool to be here…" James spoke, and Chris pinched his nose at the stench of James's breath. "Yeah, it is, just go and meet the other campers." James, instead of meeting the other campers, walked right off the dock and into the water, much to Chris's amusement.

Another boat arrived, this time carrying a some-what muscular man with slicked back brown hair and a stoic look on his face. He wasn't as muscular as Brandon, but he was somewhat close.

"Our next camper arriving is Keith!" Keith gave a nod towards Chris in response. "So Keith, I hear you came here to prove to-" Keith cut him off. "Whatever you do, don't mention her at all, it'd be much better for you to not even mention the previous season, and it's bad enough I'm on the island where I was betrayed, I don't need the name of that person brought up." Keith walked away to join the others, and another boat pulled up, this time carrying a short, bald teenager with tan skin. He basically dressed like a wanna-be gangster, the stereotypical bandana, the stereotypical black tank top, the stereotypical "bling", and oh joy, the stereotypical low hanging pants that exposed his underwear.

"Here is our resident gangster, TJ!" Chris spoke, and TJ grabbed onto the front of pants and went in for a handshake, which Chris accepted. "Yo, yo, yo my man Chrissy!" Chris gave an unamused stare. "It's Chris...Chris McClean…" TJ just smiled. "Whateves bro, you won't have to care what I call you because I'll be winning a million bucks and buying myself the best of the best."

At that, another boat arrived, carrying a tall, lanky teenage male wearing a black beret and black glasses whilst also wearing a fancy looking jacket. The teen himself was pale, and had a small, black chin strip beard.

"Our next eight, starting with our critic, Cole!" Chris announced, and TJ, who hasn't went to the docks, went in for a handshake, but Cole put his hand out, stopping TJ in his tracks. "Um, no thanks, I don't know where those hands have been, but I would rather not know." Cole spoke. "Come on my G, give it here…" TJ replied to a sneering Cole. "Nice clothes, where'd you get them, the dumpster?" TJ grimaced, and walked off before he lost his temper.

"I was honest with him." Cole spoke to himself, and another boat arrived, carrying a black haired asian girl with thick glasses. She held a book close to her chest, and it was clear she was nervous. Slowly, she stepped off the boat and walked to Chris.

"Next is our perfectionist, Gloria!" Gloria quickly shuffled towards Chris, quivering all the way. "Was my entrance good?" Gloria asked. "The best even?" Chris laughed in response. "Nah, not even close." Gloria froze with horror. "Hold on, can I go again?!" Chris shook his head and gestured at the leaving boat, causing Gloria to fume with anger and stomp off. Another boat took its place, carrying a brown haired girl who quickly leaped onto the dock.

"I had to get off that boat, the movement was going to cause my brain to detach itself from my body and allow aliens to take over!" Chris raised a brow. "Our conspiracy theorist, Chloe!" Chloe, noticing the camera, grabbed onto it. "The aliens are real, I have proof of lights in the sky, and there was a guy I met who was going into the freezer at the supermarket who was carrying something big and icy and cold, and I wanted to have it but he refused! He's hiding aliens, I know it-"

A tall, blonde woman proceeded to pick up Chloe by the back of her jacket and take the camera from her, and hand it back to the shaking intern. "Sorry about that." The woman spoke, and walked over to Chris. "Hey Lauren, you're the cool girl right?" Lauren nodded. "Exactly, can't wait to win the million." Lauren walked off as another boat came, and standing on the edge was a woman with a blonde bob cut with pink streaks at the end. She also had a large amount of makeup on, and wore cut off jeans and a pink top, showing off her curves. Immediately, the boys (mainly TJ, Brandon, and a dripping wet James), gazed at the beauty as she strolled over to Chris.

"Our bombshell, Jessica!" Jessica put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Hello hun, I can't wait to win the million…" Jessica spoke in a sultry voice, and slowly made her way down the deck, swaying her hips. Yet another boat came, carrying a female with long, black hair and pale skin. She wore a purple skirt and as the boat came to a stop, she quickly hopped out of the boat and ran up to Chris.

"Hi! I'm Priscilla, and as opposed to what my profile says, I'm not a clingy girl!" Priscilla proceeded to hug Chris tightly to the extent his face turned purple. "H-help…" Priscilla hugged him tighter.

"I'll save you!" A male voice yelled. "Kamehameha!" The voice yelled again. Then, in a very anime like way, the male appeared behind Priscilla and thrust his hands at her while pressing his wrists together.

It did nothing, but it did cause Priscilla and Chris to look at the male in absolute confusion. The male wore a white bandana and an orange and blue karate gi, and had brown hair and pale skin.

"Fukanō! Kanojo wa watashi no tokubetsuna ugoki ni teikō shita!" Chris looked at the camera. "Can we get any subtitles for what he just said?"

_(Impossible, she resisted my special move!)._

"Thank you." Priscilla let go of Chris, and despite the bone-crushing hug, he stretched and looked at the confused teen. "Our weeaboo, Dennis!" The teen glared at Chris. "I am not a weeaboo!" The teen then ran off like Naruto in a way that looked like he'd done this before, further enforcing that he was, in fact, a weeaboo.

The final boat arrived, carrying a woman wearing a rasta beanie and a green shirt with an anti-meat sign on it. She also had dark brown hair and peace earrings, and looked very much like a contestant on some race show that Chris used to watch. "Finally, our forceful vegan, Daisy!" Daisy huffed. "I'm not being forceful, I'm showing that eating animals is wrong, and they are living, breathing creatures like us. Essentially, it's like cannibalism!"

"You mind moving along, we still need that promo picture!" Chris yelled, causing Daisy to walk down the dock to where the other campers were waiting. "Alright, first things first, we need a group photo for the promos, everyone on the end of the dock!" Chris spoke, and the campers walked to the dock.

"Uh, is this going to be like the first season where the dock collapses?" Cole asked. "Because this suit is worth $1500 and I'd appreciate it not getting wet in this disgusting water." This caused an annoyed sign from the other campers, causing Cole to huff in annoyance. "Don't worry Cole, the dock's been reinforced and won't break...I think…"

"Lovely." Aaron replied. Chris started getting the camera ready, and was just about to take the photo until he raised his hand. "Hang on, I think the camera's out of battery...I need another one…" Chris spoke, causing a collective groan from the cast. "Hey, intern, let me borrow that camera, we'll just use a freeze frame from the recording and that'll count!"

Just as Chris took the camera from the intern and pointed it at the campers, the dock collapsed and the campers dropped in, except for two, that being Aaron and Keith.

"Nice moves Usain Bolt." Aaron spoke to Keith, who gave him a small nod in response. "Alright, dry off and meet at the campfire, we're going to be discussing the overview of your stay here on...Total! Drama! Resurrection...right after this commercial break!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm here with my first Total Drama fic! I'm going to do this while I get ideas for Hell that Runs: Season 2, so why not try this out? Recently I got back into the fandom and that's how I decided to focus on this for now!**

**RECAP OF THE CAMPERS:**

**Brandon - "The Nice Guy"**

**Veronica - "The Vlogger"**

**Aaron - "The Logical One"**

**Corey - "The Brother"**

**Penny - "The Sister"**

**James - "The Stoner"**

**TJ - "The Gangster"**

**Cole - "The Critic"**

**Gloria - "The Perfectionist"**

**Chloe - "The Conspiracy Theorist"**

**Lauren - "The Cool Girl"**

**Jessica - "The Bombshell"**

**Priscilla - "The Clingy Girl"**

**Dennis - "The Weeaboo"**

**Daisy - "The Forceful Vegan"**

**Hope you favorite and review this, and I'll see you next time, on Total! Drama! Resurrection!"**


End file.
